


The Few

by congregationsvagrant



Series: Yesterday's Dance [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Empath, Fear, Hallucinations, Josh is an empath, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, There's no way this will end well, Tyler has demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congregationsvagrant/pseuds/congregationsvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where he runs demons will follow. Josh needs to learn he can't save everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Few

**Prologue: Black Like a Funeral**

 

The dark invades every corner of his mind, seeping from reality and tinting his insides with a twisted sense of nothingness; taking over completely. It drowns his senses in heavy numbness, destroying all but the metallic taste that lingers on his tongue. 

_So this was what death felt like? It isn’t so bad after all, his mind hums._

_Just a little lonely. A little empty. Cold._  

Hours trickle by… or possibly moments that merely felt like hours. Cosiness in death is an impossible task, but the darkness fit him like a glove. His mind forgets what it was like to see, to hear, until…

                                                                            _the red light pierces his vision, an endless ringing in his ears.  It crackles and sparks like glowing embers in the pitch black suffocating him._

He’s ready to ignore it. Ready until the sting that accompanies it burns right through him like a crashing wave of fear. White-hot iron and destructive teeth tear through his veins, bite at his chest, the scent of red fills his nose with the scent of its bloody undertones.

The scream is ripped from his lungs, and he is torn from death’s grip like an angel pulled from heaven.

 

 

_God cannot save him now._

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my plan with this one: A three part series - The Few, The Proud and The Emotional - called Yesterday's Dance. Definitely going to be a little (or a lot) darker than Surroundings was. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
